New Worlds
by Castelsolo
Summary: Well, I don't know exactly how to describe this one. Just read it and find out. Hope you like it.


It was a wonderful morning, except for this one little fact…I was sitting in the shrink's office. Why you ask? Well, I could tell you, but it would be better to just tell you what happened in the office.

I was sat in the office waiting for Mr. Conner, my shrink for that day, to come in from his briefing with my parents (which to you would mean that they were telling him why they brought me in). He walked in acting like nothing was wrong.

"Okay, Toni," he said to me. "Your parents told me what happened yesterday, but I would like to hear your side of the story." He sat down on a chair closer to me so that he could hear what I had to say.

"Well," I said. "It started out like this. I was in my room on the computer yesterday mornin'. I'm a good kid ya know, never have sneaked out of my house to see a show or go to a club, and for the most part I do what my parents tell me. Well, yesterday I was mad at them 'cause they wouldn't let me go to my friend's birthday party. I dunno how exactly it happened. One minute I was on this Internet site my friend had shown me, I think it was called, and the next minute I was in a wacked out place somewhere between crazy and insane."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" I leaned closer to him and started to tell my story.

* * *

"First, the sky started gettin' dark, like a time warp or somethin' was tearin' a hole in the Earth. I was pretty fliped out 'cause it was like 8:00 in the mornin'. Then, my computer started goin' crazy and eventually shut off. That had made me mad for two reasons. One 'cause I was in the middle of reading a story. Two 'cause it was summer and since my parents didn't let me go to the party, I had nothin' to do 'cept go on the computer. I went to my window then to see if the wire outside my room was connected to the house. Not even a second after I opened the window, the wind threw me clear across my room. What surprised me was that my mama didn't come up to check on me. When I had got up I was sure that either I had finally gone completely crazy, or that I had hit my head harder than I thought.

"Right in front of my window like he had came with the wind was the last person in the world I would have expected. Anakin Skywalker was standing there looking just like he did in the third episode, you know, that new one that just recently came out. Any way, another wind blew then and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood right beside him.

'I thought I had told you to wait for me Anakin,' he said to Anakin. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said—

'Sorry master, I thought you were right behind me. Besides, I knew that we had to get to Toni as soon as possible.' By clearin' my throat, I interrupted them.

'Yall mind tellin' me what the world is goin' on?' I asked.

'We need your help,' Anakin replied. 'The whole Republic needs your help.' When I asked why they explained that for some reason, all of the important people of the Star Wars universe, from all of the Episodes, had forgotten who they were. They said that since I was the only person who knew everythin' 'bout Star Wars (next to George Lucas himself of course) they needed me to help straighten everythin' out. I asked them how they had gotten straight and they said that George fixed them but didn't have time to fix everyone."

* * *

"And did you agree to help them?" Mr. Conner asked.

"Course I did. This was the chance of a lifetime for a Star Wars fan of my status."

"And how did you get to this 'universe' as you call it."

* * *

"A time portal. As you know they always start the Star Wars films :quote: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away :unquote:. They took me to the first episode where I helped straighten out Padmé, The Queen (who in essence is Padmé), Jar Jar, Qui Gon, Anakin at age ten, Obi-Wan at age 18 or 19, Watto (who Anakin wasn't much for fixing), and Darth Maul (who Obi-Wan wasn't much for fixing). Then we moved on to Episode II. There I fixed Padmé (older than the 1st), Obi-Wan (also older), Anakin (older too), Palpatine, Mace, Yoda, and Count Dooku. Moving on to the third Episode, I fixed Padmé, Yoda, Chewbacca, Grievous, Dooku, Palpatine, and C-3P0. In the fourth Episode, I fixed Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Han, and Chewbacca. In Episode V, I fixed Yoda, Palpatine, Darth Vader, Wedge Antilles, and R2-D2. In Episode VI, I had to fix only Wicket and Chewbacca. I still haven't found out why I had to do several of the people in more than one Episode. Any way, after I fixed everyone, Anakin and Obi-Wan took me back to my room. Then they gave me a stone that kept changing colors. Anakin said to me—

'If you ever want to come to our time, Toni, just rub this stone. We'll pick you up and bring you.'

'And thank you for helping to set the Star Wars universe straight,' Obi-Wan said. I said good-bye and immediately went downstairs to tell Mama what had happened. She told Dad and they arranged this appointment with you."

* * *

"I see. Toni, have you felt dizzy any since yesterday morning?"

"A little."

"I will give your parents my diagnosis. Thank you for coming in Toni." Well, curiosity got a hold of me and soon as we left the shrink, I looked at his diagnosis. It read 'Overactive imagination and slight head trauma.' I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. The shrink didn't believe my story. I pulled out the color changing stone that Anakin had gave me and thought Even if no one believes me, I know it happened. And one day I'm going back there. I smiled as we drove away from the shrink's office. Yes, I'm definitely going back there.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Please R&R


End file.
